Goodbye, I Love You
by happywriter780
Summary: Ciel is 'dead' and Lizzy has been crying none stop shes been writing songs about how much she misses him. but one night she decides one more and she's done. but all this time Ciel has been outside her window and hears her voice. after she goes to bed he comes in to say one last goodbye. and for the first time... a demon cries. I OWN NOTHING DISCLAIMER!


_**Hey happywriter780 here and heres my first oneshot I OWN NOTHING.**_

Lizzy's POV

I can't believe Ciel's gone, he truly left me and everyone, and I'm heart broken. When I first heard Ciel came back, I couldn't believe that he was back from the dead. But when I saw he lost his smile and his beautiful eye, I vowed I'll do whatever I can to make him happy once again. He no longer laughed, and it was rare to see him smile, even then it was faked and he didn't enjoy parties like he used to. I see now that the vow I took was pointless, he lost the ability to be happy the moment the fire started.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer; I went to my room far away from the dining room, and far away from anyone. I sobbed and cried out, I miss him, and I can't help it. Even through his icy glares, and was a total buzz kill, I fell in love with the Queens Guard Dog. Even if he was poor, dirty, and we weren't engaged, I would've fallen in love anyway. I don't care if he didn't love me back, I love him and that's all that matters to me, that he at least had one person who loved him.

I dried my puffy, red, and wet eyes and walked over to my piano and played the first song that came into my head.

"Last Love Song"

**_'We were never the marrying type, oh no,_**

**_We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,_**

**_For a table we'll never sit at,_**

**_In the house that we won't ever get,_**

**_I won't wake up and pick out your tie, oh no,_**

**_You won't come home and kiss me at night, oh no,_**

**_We won't lie in this king bed for two,_**

**_Say goodbye to us saying "I dos,"_**

**_No more white picket fences,_**

**_No more lace veils or vows,_**

**_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_Take these roses and this Jameson, oh no,_**

**_Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no,_**

**_Buy a one-way out of this city,_**

**_Everything that I need, got it with me,_**

**_No more white picket fences,_**

**_No more lace veils or vows,_**

**_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_All these notes and all these words,_**

**_Are all that's left in me,_**

**_Bend these pages, count my woes,_**

**_One last song to set me free,_**

**_No more white picket fences,_**

**_No more lace veils or vows,_**

**_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you, oh'_**

When I finished it I went to dress for bed, after that I went under the covers knowing the even after death I consider him alive. And he will forever hold my heart in his cold hands forever.

3rd POV

Meanwhile, a young demon heard all of Lizzy's tears, and heard her cute and sweet voice from the other roof. He knows what he did to her and share's her pain. He loves her even though he is 'dead' he didn't mean to lose himself to his madness like that. He didn't mean to make her cry, he knew ever since he made a deal with a demon that no matter how much it pains him, he must look away.

Ever since his funeral, he came by here torturing himself to hear and see her cry and pass out from it. It pains him to not comfort her and tell her he loves her more than anything in the world. Tonight was the last night he, Ciel Phantomhive, was going to be outside this window and hear here sweet voice again.

He slowly and quietly crept into the room and went to the blond beauty inside of the pink covers. He pats her soft blond locks, and remembering the way her beautiful green eyes lit up when she saw him. Even after he came back with another attitude and look towards life he regrets not kissing her, even once.

Suddenly the strangest idea came to mind; he slowly leaned forward getting closer and closer, his confidence slowly fading. What if she wakes up and sees him, what if she never wanted to see him again for tricking her like that. But before he turned away he pressed his lips to hers softly and quickly it was a ghost kiss.

Then he softly whispered _**'goodbye, I love you.'**_ Then turning one last time to see her, and he faintly hears her say, _**'I love you too.' **_He turns and jumps out the window, and for the first time in history… a demon cries.

_**Ok thank you for reading love you all readers review please.**_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
